


A pact with the devil

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 20. Dark!Lucifer, nonconsensual pact, abusive manipulation, angst, control freak. Passivity from other demon brothers. (Making it blunt here, this is not my fluffy Luci from the other fic). Hell is actually hellish! I do not approve of this behavior.Summary: Lucifer POV for the pact with MC when they say no. Not really sure how the pacts work so for the sake of this story, they're not based on magical ability, but rather willpower. I think MC has to be made of stone to be able to handle all the shenanigans and attempts on their life in the Devildom, so that's what I'm rolling with here. But if MC is made of stone, what's Lucifer made of?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A pact with the devil

He can hear you coming before you've even knocked. He's glad you've chosen to come to him. There's hope that this will go smoothly. If you just say yes and accept your position in the hierarchy, this doesn't need to be difficult. But it can be. You don't get to have this much influence over his brothers without being checked somehow. 

"The door's open."

He watches you walk in with the same shameless confidence that propelled you through so many of the crises over the last year. He knows why his brothers are drawn to you, it's the same reason he's tried relentlessly to intimidate you. You've faced everything from demons to monsters to murders. Everywhere you go, you bring an earnest authenticity, and that childish belief that everything will be all right. But there are some things that don't get better, some wounds that you just have to carry, and he doesn't want to give you one of those wounds, but there's no choice now. Once you managed to get three of his brothers into pacts, Lucifer knew you were set on a collision course for this very night. 

He smiles when you meet his eyes and he gestures vaguely at the attic, where he can still hear the noise of the party, and makes some banal comment about what's going on up there. He wonders what they're doing without you. If they're talking about what's going to happen. They know. There's a reason why none of them followed you. If you're going to be a part of this family, this is how it works. 

"What is this you're listening to?"

He's surprised when you ask him about the music. Such a human thing to do, this frivolous small talk focusing on details that aren't important. But it is important in its own way because this record was at the root of what caused all his plans to unravel. He wanted to kill you then for dragging out his secrets, his betrayal of Lord Diavolo, his protection of Belphegor. For putting in jeopardy the careful balance he had managed to achieve between his brothers and his responsibilities. He's glad he didn't kill you, maybe even grateful because, whether through intention or accident, you've made them all a family again. No secrets in a family.

When you ask about the curse, Lucifer is happy to dispel the rumors around the record, happy to let you know that there are fake dangers and real ones. Happy to remind you that he is one of the real ones, despite how often you seem to ignore or forget that fact. You won't forget it again. He's thought about this for days, about how you came into their lives and turned everything upside down. You were just supposed to be another task for Diavolo. Nothing more, nothing less. How foolish that notion felt now. 

When you ask how he feels about you, Lucifer wants to play it off, call you entertaining, when in fact you were more trouble in a single year than Mammon had been in the last five. But a good kind of trouble. He knows your value to him, his brothers, even to Lord Diavolo. He wonders if you'll still be able to be this brave and undaunted tomorrow? He hopes so, but if not... It wasn't like he hadn't warned you that this would happen. He told you point blank that his brothers could all make their own choices about having a pact with you, and that when the time came, he would make his choice as well. 

He smiles when he asks you if you've done everything you've wanted to do. He knows what you're going to ask next, he just hopes you're prepared for his answer. He plays dumb, as if he didn't even realize you've made pacts with all his brothers until now. He asks you directly if you want a pact, if you know what you're doing. He doesn't know what the pacts mean to you, if this is just some boring human thing where you have to have all the items in a set, but he refuses to be demeaned like that. He needs you to know what he is. 

You don't flinch when his demon form comes out. You've seen it before and when you stand your ground, his eyes narrow dangerously. You're going to make this difficult. He outlines explicitly what will happen if you have a pact with him. He wants you to know that these things are what you could do to his brothers, and that's why he'll do them to you first. Carelessly collecting power like this, he's not even sure you realize what you have. You're not like Soloman. If that man managed to get a second pact with any of his brothers, Lucifer would have killed him before the night was over. But just because you don't know the value of what you have, doesn't mean you can be let go. But neither can he kill you. You had endeared yourself to everyone residing in the House, even to Belphegor, who was the most surprising pact to Lucifer. Lucifer expected Belphie to hold onto his rage, but somehow you had managed to soothe him. He wouldn't take you away from Belphie, or any of the others. He was happy for the joy you brought to them. 

"I won't belong to you. You will belong to me." 

The way all of his brothers belonged to him. His to protect, even if that meant their pain or loss of freedom. 

"So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me?"

He gives you the chance to make this easy, to accept your place. Then you can go back upstairs to the party and his brothers will welcome you as their sibling. 

"No, I don't want a pact with you." You say, and start to back away.

Is that finally a real spark of fear in your eyes? Oh, it should have come on a lot sooner than this to save you. You should have done that from the beginning, just been a regular human, keeping your head down, afraid and meek. But now? 

"How unfortunate for you. Because it's too late now. As of this moment, you are mine." 

You stumble backwards, feeling the crushing grip of his power. You didn't feel this way with any of the other pacts. You feel hot, overwhelmed with the foreign energy. You nearly fall but Lucifer catches you.

"Stand up."

His voice is iron but there's something else in it. Something beyond the usual intimidation, something that you can't refuse. You stand up and he lets you go, but you don't feel any better, you don't have any more control over yourself. 

"I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?"

You nod, but not of your own will. 

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that. You can go back up to the party." He smiles pleasantly at you.

You turn around, stunned to find yourself moving towards the door. There's a moment of relief as you exit Lucifer's study, but then you start to head towards the stairs. You don't want to. You don't want to see the others like this, but you can't stop yourself. You walk up the stairs stiffly and go back to the attic. When you enter, you find yourself smiling like nothing was wrong. 

"MC! Tell Leviathan he can't use cheat codes in the tournament." Mammon pulled you into the room, putting you in between himself and Leviathan on the edge of the bed in front of the makeshift TV stand they had set up. On the screen is some kind of fighting game, but you've completely forgotten the title or the story.

"Levi, we agreed no secret moves." You smile, even though you feel your heart breaking in your chest. What was happening? Those weren't your words!

"It's not a secret! It's not my fault you guys just aren't as familiar with the game as I am!" Leviathan laughs, pressing a hand to his chest in pride.

"If you have to spend over a thousand hours unlocking codes in mind-numbing side stories then yes, they are secret." Satan says dryly from across the room. He looks at you, raising his eyebrows sympathetically, before a slight smirk curves his lips. He points his index fingers up and brings them to his head like little horns. 

Devils. How could you forget what they really were?

You're still smiling when you're pulled backwards onto the bed by firm hands around your waist.

"Leave MC out of your nonsense. They weren't even here when Levi cheated." Belphie said, pulling you up against his chest. He wraps his arms around your waist. He wasn't this forward before. You feel caged, but you find yourself leaning back against him. You turn your head to look at him. He's leaning against Beel and they both look at you with mirrored expressions of blankness. You can't read them at all. 

"It's not cheating!" Levi shot back.

"Just stop. MC doesn't care, they're much too busy for silly games." Asmodeus came over to the bed carrying a small kit. He sat in front of you, taking out several bottles and nails tools from the kit.

"Busy with what?" Mammon leaned back on one hand, looking at you. He's frowning slightly, but you can't tell if it's for you, or just because Belphie has his arms around you.

"The best part of a sleepover! Manicures!" Asmodeus held up a small container of nail polish. It was a deep purple. 

"Ohhhh." You admire the color, but your hands feel cold and damp with fear. Everyone was so calm, so happy. But they knew. They had to know. 

They just didn't care.

Your arm stretches out towards Asmodeus, placing your hand in his. You watch as he cleans and files your nails, buffing them out until they shine. He applies the color with an expert hand and none of it touches your skin. The color dries quickly, and as it does, the lacquer seems to harden, until your nails feel almost like claws.

"There. You're one of us now." He beams at you once both hands are done. 

The word, as it leaves your mouth, isn't your own.

"Wonderful."

***  
AN: This has just been knocking around in my head since that scene. I think when Lucifer lost Lilith, it was a catalyst for all his controlling, domineering ways regarding the rest of the brothers. He's abusively overprotective. The story has shown a couple times that Lucifer just loses his shit when it comes to his brothers being in real danger and I think with MC having the pacts, they have the potential to be a very detrimental force to the demon bros. Even if it's pretty clear MC won't abuse the pacts, Lucifer isn't the type to leave a loose end like that, so making the pact with MC is a cruel safeguard. I chose yes to all of the prompts though, so I have no common sense. ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ


End file.
